Survivors In France
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand la célèbre épidémie anglaise est la même sur toute la planète et qu'en France aussi la grande faucheuse a tué plus 99 % de la population française. De ce chaos naîtra l'amour le plus atypique qui soit entre deux personnes que TOUT sépare !
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue : Hébétée**

Tout était silencieux, aucun bruit tout autour d'elle. Seuls les pépiements des oiseaux et les aboiements et hurlements de chiens laissés à l'abandon se faisaient entendre au loin. La télévision ne diffusait plus qu'un écran grésillant, aucune mire ne se montrait. La radio était atrocement silencieuse. Ses voisins ne l'assommaient plus de leurs vacarmes coutumiers. Et le pire de tout, ni son téléphone et du coup sa connexion internet, ni son mobile n'avaient de tonalité. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles ni de ses collègues ni de sa famille. Elle n'osait pas sortir. Elle craignait trop de tomber sur des personnes violentes ou meurtrières.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait, elle avait quand même préparé son grand sac de randonnée et préparé de quoi survivre quelques jours. Elle pensait déjà à la façon dont elle allait voyager. Pour la nourriture, elle comptait stocker le nécessaire dans sa voiture au départ. Elle comptait aussi aller se "servir" au super-magasin de bricolage d'un maximum de matériel qu'elle devinait nécessaire.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de pleurer et d'attendre, il était temps de sortir. En plus, son jeune chiot, une petite femelle beauceronne de 6 mois n'en pouvait plus d'uriner dans la deuxième chambre ! Sans compter qu'après deux jours l'odeur devenait infâme.

Elle se leva, regarda sa chienne et s'adressa à elle : "_Tu viens ? Je vais te sortir et aller chercher la voiture pour la charger !_".

Elle prit ses clefs et s'avança vers la porte puis posa sa main sur la poignée ! Oui, elle était fermement décidée à affronter son pays alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'apocalypse.

Elle s'appelait Emmanuelle Dallet et avait survécu à la Grande Epidémie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Préparatifs de départ**

_Elle avait avancé sa voiture le plus près possible de la cage d'escalier. De toute façon, plus personne n'allait lui faire de reproches. Sa jeune chienne gambadait avec un grand plaisir et partait dans des courses effrénées aux alentours. Elle l'appela pour remonter dans l'appartement. _

_Une fois remontée, elle commença ses va et vient pour aller chercher son matériel, un maximum de souvenirs personnels dont les photos, et des habits les plus pratiques, au diable la coquetterie. Elle décida aussi d'emmener tout pour le confort de son animal ainsi que son poignard médiéval. Heureusement que sa petite Twingo était pratique pour tout cela. Elle emmena aussi ses outils de bricolage car elle ne savait comment elle pourrait entrer dans le super-magasin de bricolage._

_Elle ferma sa porte à clef, au cas où et prit la route. Dans les rues, on pouvait voir quelques cadavres d'hommes et d'animaux, des accumulations de poubelles, des voitures en travers des routes. Elle passa devant un lycée dont les barrières étaient grandes ouvertes, un coup de vent fit voler des dizaines de feuilles dans le vent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin au magasin. Des chariots étaient épars sur le parking. Apparemment, certaines personnes avaient déjà essayé de forcer les grilles._

_Elle quitta la voiture et laissa sa chienne à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha du magasin et fit le tour. Elle s'agrippa au grillage qui était incroyablement haut. Arrivée en haut, elle vit que le haut était recouvert de barbelés. Heureusement, elle s'était vêtue de ses habits militaires qu'elle avait conservé après sa démission. Néanmoins, si le tissu ne se déchirait pas, elle sentit bien les pointes entrer dans sa peau et la griffer durement. Elle finit par redescendre. Elle explora la cour qui ne contenait pas de matériel nécessaire à la survie. Puis, elle tomba sur une petite porte pas fermée mais pas non plus crochetée. Elle entra doucement son poignard entre dans une main. Son oreille était tendue et ses sens aux aguets. Elle ne se laisserait pas tuer ou violer. Finalement, quand elle fut certaine de ne plus s'inquiéter, elle prit un chariot qu'elle chargea d'un maximum de matériel. Sa liste s'allongeait au fur et à mesure des besoins qu'elle voyait venir. Entre autre, elle prit une grosse pince coupante de type américain, un pied de biche, du cordage, des lampes à dynamo, une pompe à essence à main, et de nombreux outils qu'elle n'avait pas chez elle. Avec sa pince coupante, elle ouvrit une porte sur le côté et sortit par là. _

_Sa chienne aboyait à tout va. Un groupe de personnes rodait autour de sa voiture. Ils la virent et se firent menaçants. Elle leva la main vers eux et s'approcha lentement._


	3. Chapter 3

**Retour à la maison**

_Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir qu'ils abaissèrent leurs armes. Elle continua à s'approcher d'eux et compta qu'ils étaient au nombre de cinq._

- Bonjour, cela fait plaisir de revoir des humains vivants, _dit-elle en souriant._

- Nous aussi,_ répondit un grand blond qui semblait être le chef._

- Je suis venue prendre du matériel pour la survie. J'ai laissé ouvert pour ceux qui en auraient besoin.

- C'est gentil ! Veux-tu faire partie de notre bande ?

- Non, merci, je dois aller à Torigni, je veux aller retrouver ma famille voir s'il y a des survivants ! Et... s'ils sont morts, je les enterrerais et ensuite, je partirais dans l'Orne voir si d'autres membres de ma famille éloignée pourraient être vivants.

- Grand Projet ! Nous autres, à part Olivier, nous savons qu'ils sont tous morts.

- Oh ! _Réponds-t'elle sans savoir quoi répondre_.

- Tu t'en vas, maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai trop traîné et je veux savoir !

- Ok, et bien bonne chance à toi !

- Merci à vous aussi !

- Attends, on va t'aider à charger tes affaires !

_Avec diligence, ils l'aidèrent à monter ses "achats" dans la voiture. Elle leur serra les mains, les remercia et prit la route._

_Sa voiture n'avait pas un réservoir trop grand mais elle savait pouvoir aller jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. La route qui ne faisait que vingt kilomètres ne lui avait jamais parue aussi longue. Arrivée, à la barrière, elle l'ouvrit en grand et vit les voitures de ses parents, ainsi que celle de son frère et de sa sœur._

_Elle entra doucement après avoir refermé derrière elle. Elle se gara et laissa sortir la chienne qui se mit à courir comme une folle à la recherche des deux chiens de ses parents. Lentement, avec crainte, elle entra dans la maison. Une odeur pestilentielle envahit son nez et la fit ressortir en catastrophe. Les larmes aux yeux d'appréhension, elle sélectionna le masque anti-polluants qu'elle avait prit dans le magasin. Elle repartit dans la maison plus qu'inquiète !_

_Il n'y avait dans la cuisine que le cadavre des chiens de ses parents. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'environ quarante pour cent des chiens mourraient aussi par cette maladie. Elle monta dans les chambres. Et ses larmes coulèrent à flot, elle venait de trouver les corps de sa sœur et de son copain, ainsi que ceux de son frère et sa petite amie. Elle ressortit aussi sec et redescendit. Elle visita la seule chambre du rez-de chaussée, celle de sa grand-mère qui était elle aussi décédée. Inquiète, de ne pas voir les corps de ses parents, elle alla néanmoins dans le séjour pour les y trouver le cas échéant. Et ce fut le cas, ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé, enlacés._

_Elle courut à l'extérieur, effondrée. Toute sa famille avait succombé au virus et leur putréfaction était très avancée... Il allait falloir pourtant qu'elle les enterre. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle pleura, vomit et hurla son chagrin. Ses parents étaient morts, son frère, sa sœur et sa grand-mère étaient morts. Elle était seule, horriblement seule._


	4. Chapter 4

**Prostration**

_Une semaine, cela faisait une qu'elle les avait tous enterrés au fond du jardin. Une semaine qu'elle leur avait consciencieusement fabriqués de grandes croix en bois à chacun d'entre eux. Une semaine, qu'elle avait aérée la grande maison même la nuit pour que l'odeur de mort disparaisse. Une semaine, qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer et à maudire le destin. Une semaine que si elle nourrissait sa chienne, elle s'imposait une diète forcée._

_De toute façon, elle n'arrivait plus à manger. Les souvenirs des cadavres mais aussi les souvenirs heureux avec sa famille encombrait trop son esprit. _

_Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir aller voir plus loin si des membres satellites de sa famille étaient eux aussi vivants mais elle n'avait aucune motivation. Elle traînait et ne savait que faire. Sa chienne se mit alors à gémir à son côté._

- Tu t'ennuies, ma belle ?

_L'animal la regarda en penchant la tête de côté._

- C'est bon, on bouge.

_Avant de tout fermer, elle ferma consciencieusement chacun des volets qu'elle renforça puis cloua un peu partout des planches sur les fenêtres sans volets. Elle refit son stock de nourritures dans sa voiture._

_Elle pompa l'essence des voitures de ses parents qu'elle stocka dans des bidons et remplit sa voiture avec. Elle n'avait pas envie de rouler avec celles de ses parents. Elle connaissait la route par cœur pour aller chez son autre grand-mère._


End file.
